Roses Without Thorns
by HurricaneOfFangirlCat
Summary: She was just your average girl. Of course, she was pretty awesome in her own way, but just her. However, someone tends to think a little different... (ReaderXSomeone (called Mina Yuu) series, rated T, contains OCs necessary for the plot)
1. Changing Schools

**Me: I know there are a lot of InazumaXSomeone fics, but I can't help to want to write one! Also because I love 'em, for sure.**

**Kariya: Writer-chan~**

**Me: What is it, Kariya-kun?**

**Kariya: You aren't going to put me up first, ne~?**

**Me: Only if you do the disclaimer.**

**Kariya: Alright. Cat-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, only the stupid plot...**

**Me: Kariya-kun... *shots death glare***

**Kariya: *sweats* Gomen... Besides, I have a suggestion...**

_**If you don't like the character I chose, blame Kariya. 'Nuff said.**_

_**Also, probably OOCness. Blame Kariya for that too.**_

**Kariya: Oi!**

**Me: **Enjoy, minna-san~! *cheerful smile*****

She was just your average girl. Yeah, of course, she was herself, and she had her talents, but not anything special, really.

"Oi, Yuu-chan~!"

May I present you to... well, her best friend. The girl you see right over there, with the curly hair? That's Kerumi (no one ever told her her last name, not even she did). Yeah, that's her best friend.

"Hi, Kerumi-san." She replied. She felt like she should treat her with respect, because she's only known her for barely three days now.

Wondering why they're already best friends? Truth is, Yuu didn't quite have any others she was close to. She just transferred to Raimon Junior High and didn't know anyone from the start. Kerumi was the first one to talk to her (she didn't talk to anyone, as she was way too shy). Yuu still didn't get why such a popular girl such as her would come to someone like her, but, for the time being, she was glad she did.

"Mou, still going on?" Kerumi pouted. She didn't want her to call her that.

Suddenly, she brightened. "Did you know there's a transfer student coming to our class?"

Yuu found that interesting too. "Really? Do you know who it is, Kerumi-san?"

She nodded firmly. "Hm." Then, she went evil... "But I'm only going to tell you when you call me at least Kerumi-chan..."

Mentally, Yuu let out a sigh. She knew she would be saying something like that. That's just how readable she is.

"Alright, Kerumi-ch-ch-chan."

"Yay!" She clapped her hands as she jumped into the air. "Alright, it's a boy, and you know him..."

Puzzled, Yuu looked at her friend. How'd she know she knew whatever-his-name-is? "Eh?"

"He was in your class!"

An image quickly passed through her mind. That boy... Could it be...? No, no way, that's impossible, she thought as she shook her head.

Kerumi looked at her, interested.

"I still don't know who it is." That was the simple truth.

Her friend shrugged. "You'll find out tomorrow, then! Bye-bye~!"

And off she went. Yuu was still figuring how she'd manage to appear and disappear that fast.

A sigh escaped from her lips. Now she knew someone from my old class was coming, she had gotten even more curious. It couldn't be _him_, could it?

_~FILLER~_

She could practically feel everyone tense around her. They were all curious who the new student might be. Well, Kerumi not, of course, since she already knew. She just seemed to relax, as Yuu was still puzzled about how she did. No one, not even Juno, the biggest gossip girl to have ever walked this school (or that's what Kerumi told her), knew.

"Alright class, please welcome Tsurugi Kyousuke-kun."

Just looking at the navy-haired boy rose her heartbeat, and also caused her cheeks to turn slightly pink. When she moved, she thought she'd never see him again. She was still mad at him though. Why, you may wonder? Here it comes.

~_ANOTHER FILLER~_

_She was walking home together with Tsurugi, which wasn't something that happened rarely, as the two were good friends. There wasn't much to be said, so none of them actually spoke, but it was nice just to be with him. She wasn't sure whether he felt that way too, or rather, whether he felt the exact same way (meaning he was in love with her as well). _

_She didn't think he was in love with her, because lately, he started to behave really coldly around her. Even so, she didn't want their friendship to be ruined by the likes of the unbelievingly silent boy she happened to fall in love with. That's why she decided to just ask him the reason for his behaviour. Yuu didn't like to beat around the bush._

_"Ne, Kyousuke, why did you become so cold whenever I was around?"_

_The said boy tensed as he stopped walking. Instead of answering, he looked up at the bright sky._

_She did the same. The endless sky filled her orbs. For a moment, the both of them were enchanted._

_However, Tsurugi then muttered something._

_"Eh?" She didn't get what he said, as his words were carried away by a gentle breeze._

_"You're stupid."_

_Those words stinged, stabbed her to death, crushed her heart, smashed it to pieces, and whatnot more. Her feelings took form as tears, streaming down her face, shimmering in the overly bright sun. As fast as she could, she ran away from him. Away from the guy who crushed her feelings with one blow, three simple words even._

_He called out to her, but she didn't bother to react. All she wanted was to get away from him._

_~WHY YES IT IS ANOTHER FILLER~_

Maybe she did go a bit further then she'd expected, as moving to another town wasn't exactly in her range of expectations. Yes, she did move the other day (blame her parents for rushing things way too much), so she never got to talk to him. She didn't even get to say goodbye. At first, she thought that was for the best, though she ended up missing the guy a lot more than she actually wanted to.

And there he was again, back in her life. Immediately, his golden eyes fixated on her.

"Tsurugi-kun, please sit behind Mina-kun."

The teacher pointed at the empty seat behind Yuu. Tsurugi walked over and sat down.

How much she hated your teacher right now.

When the bell rang, she got up, but it seemed Tsurugi wasn't going to let her get away that easily, as he swiftly grabbed her wrist.

"Yuu, I-" However, she didn't let him finish his sentence.

How rude.

Yet, at that time, she couldn't care less. Like the last time she spoke to him, her vision blurried and she dashed away, pulling her wrist free. The safest place she could think of at that moment, was the ladies' restroom.

She locked the door of the toilet she ran into and sank to the floor, crying her heart out. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard a soft voice call out to her.

"Yuu-chan?"

She recognized Kerumi's voice, so she opened the door, as Kerumi immediately walked up to her.

"I knew you'd be in here. Are you okay?"

Of course that was a stupid question, as her eyes were all red and her face wet, but it was nice to know she cared.

Hesitantly, Yuu shook her head.

"He's such a jerk, isn't he?"

A small smile laid over her lips. Yuu still struggled with the tears, so she just nodded.

"But let him apologise."

Shocked she looked her way. What'd she just say? Then, she remembered she knew the transfer student, meaning she knew his past as well.

"L-like that j-jerk wa-ants to apologi-ise." Yuu stuttered, still recovering from the tears, which had luckily stopped streaming down.

"I'm sure he will."

Her heart fluttered at those words.

"C-mon."

Kerumi took Yuu's hand and lead her out of the room. After the next turn, she saw him waiting. Leaning against a wall, as always, but with a pained expression on his face. She almost found it cut- Wait, wait, wait, eternal anger, remember?

Kerumi let go of Yuu's hand, while pushing her forward. Hesitantly, she took one step after another. She didn't notice Kerumi going away, or the fact that the whole school was probably deserted.

"Yuu, I wanted to say I'm sorry." He looked at her with sorrow.

She almost gave in to that adorable sight (her words), but reminded her grief just in time. It still hurt.

"That's why you came all the way, for this school and for apologising?" She replied sarcastically. He could have just said he was sorry over the phone or something, or just try to talk to her somewhere around town (though she would probably run away).

"No. I also came for this."

Before she could react, he leaned in and softly brushed his lips against hers. When he pulled away, she was simply enough too dumbfounded to do something.

"I love you, Yuu."

Those words made her realize what he just did. Unable to hold back her happiness, she practically jumped at him as she hugged him.

"I love you too." It sounded a little muffled, because she'd pressed her face against his chest.

Surprised, Tsurugi gently stroked her locks.

She never wanted that moment to pass.

**Me: Aaawwhh! *hugs Tsurugi* You were sooo kawaii~!**

**Tsurugi: What?! Weren't you the one who plotted this thing anyway? And just get off already! I've already been hugged!**

**Me: *let's go* You're right. I don't want to steal you from the girl. *hugs Kariya instead***

**Kariya: *sweatdrops* I don't think I've got something to say in this, right?**

**Me: Nope!**

**Tenma: R&R, minna!**

**Me: Tenma-kun! *let's go of Kariya and jumps on Tenma* **

**Tsurugi: If you like me, the story, or if you think she's scary, leave a review.**

**Tenma: *smiles brightly* I like her!**

**Tsurugi & Kariya: Shut up, Tenma!**

**Tenma: Hai...**

**~That's it for now, fellas! Cat-chan out~**

**P.S. You can request a character if you want. Ciao now!**


	2. Symphony of Love

**Me: As requested by "Guest" (thanks for requesting), this fic is about Shindou-san. *smiles***

**Shindou: Uhm... Hi?**

**Kariya: Haha, Shindou-senpai! You're doomed!**

**Me: Kariya-kun...**

**Kariya: Hai, hai! Cat-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven/Go/Chrono Stone/Galaxy. Happy?**

**Me: Good boy. *pats his head* Now, let's get this story started! **

**Shindou: Mateo, I don't know-**

**Me: Start. Story. Now. *death glare* **

**Shindou: Hai...**

_Symphony of Love_

She truly loved music. Especially piano music at that. Playing the piano was her favourite thing to do. However... that was impossible now. It had become, due to that accident, one month ago now.

She was walking home from piano lessons. Her teacher, Nakome-san, was very impressed by her gifted student, so she offered her the chance to play at a concert held by a charity for blind people.

Yuu had happily accepted her offer. Even in the dark of the night, she was excited over such a chance. She would probably also be able to see her childhood friend, Takuto-kun, again. They kind of split up after elementary school. Maybe she would finally be able to confront her long lost feelings for him.

Who knows? It could be that her head was lost in the clouds, or the driver's was, or both. Either way, she was hit.

So here she is now. Her ribs were fractured, but not too bad though. So were her legs, and the doctor said she had a concussion too. However, this was not the very worst thing to have happened. That was... she had lost her sight.

It was still unclear as where it came from: it could be her brain which was slightly messed up, or the coma she had been in for a few days. Maybe it had nothing to do with the accident at all. The truth was she would be blind for the rest of her life, and there was nothing to be done about it.

The concert she should be playing at had a V.I.P. seat arranged, just for her. Her parents would be on the seats directly underneath her, but she would be all alone to sit on the top. The charity also wanted to make her their muse, as she knew so much about music, which would match the concerts they often organized. She told them she would think about their generous offer.

"Ne, Yuu-chan, you like the piano, right?" A cheerful voice came from the right. She knew whom it belonged to: Amemiya Taiyou, her best friend since the first day of junior high. He would be in the hospital all day long, seeing as he was hospitalized himself, and he was always around, because he knew she needed someone to rely on.

She had also met Tenma-kun, who seemed to be quite a good friend of Taiyou, and the bright Yuuichi-san, who had a silent brother called Kyousuke. The latter did not seem to like suffixes, so she called him Kyousuke as well.

"Yes." she replied softly to her best friend. The part of him which she really admired was his inability to give up: he was always cheerful. Maybe that was part of the reason she did not fall apart after the accident just happened.

"Cool! I know a guy who can play the piano like really awesome. If I'm right, the guy should be playing at that concert of yours, too!"

A light chuckle was heard. "It is not my concert, Taiyou."

The mentioned boy burst out in laughter. "Funny as always!"

The both of them went silent. There was nothing to be said, after all.

Suddenly, a familiar squeek resounded throughout the whole hospital. The boy next to her sighed. "Seems Fuyuka-san noticed I'm not in bed anymore. Ja ne, Yuu-chan!"

The creaking door made clear the sunny boy left and she was alone. The only thing left for her to do was to dress up: today was the concert after all. She couldn't go there in her pyjamas.

Five minutes later, she finished said exercise. Her parents were there by the time too.

When the three walked down the hallways, she heard her rebellious friend shout something, before dashing past her.

"Sorry, Yuu, Fuyuka-san wants to steal my phone, but I gotta call someone! Anyway, have fun at your concert- There she is again, gotta run! Bye!" And off he went.

How he was able to say all of that so quickly, she would probably never know.

"Taiyou-kun!" A furious Fuyuka-san ran after him.

Yuu grinned. She had lost count of how many times the bright boy didn't listen to the poor nurse who was assigned to him.

On her way to the concert, she was wondering what play Takuto-kun would perform, and who Taiyou's friend was. Though she would probably have to ask him when she got back and he was not chased by a certain purple-haired nurse.

_Meanwhile with sunny boy_

"Please do me the favour?" He listened carefully what the other on the other side of the phone had to say.

"But you're also doing it for Yuu, remember?" Silence followed.

"Yatta! Now be a good boy and keep your promise. See ya!"

After he hung up, a big grin spread across his face. Mission accomplished.

_~ANDTHISISAFABULOUSFILLER~_

Yuu listened in awe to the hard song which was played perfectly. The notes filled her head and swayed through the room. The one who played it must be very talented.

The name of the player was never mentioned. They could be Taiyou's friend or Takuto-kun, but she would never find out.

After the miraculous play, a small break was announced. When she heard footsteps behind her, she thought her parents had come, however, as soon as they started talking...

"Ohayou, Yuu."

That voice... She was quite sure there was only one person who could talk like that.

"Takuto... kun?"

A chuckle nice and quiet was heard from behind.

"I once heard your other senses excel when one falls behind or does not work anymore. It does appear that is true."

She could feel the boy walking up to her. They both were silent for a while.

"Were you the one who played before?"

There was amazement hidden in his voice. "Yes, I was."

It was now her turn to chuckle. However, her feelings fluttered through her stomach, trying to find their way out. Before she could say something though, Takuto started.

"You know, I was really surprised when Taiyou called and said you would be here as the honoured guest. It was shocking to hear you were indeed blind."

The sorrow in his voice was easily heard: he felt pity for her, or was sorry.

Although she would like to say something, she was unable to. Her throat felt like it was squeezed together. Takuto-kun was Taiyou's friend? Taiyou called him?!

"I'm glad we meet again."

The words the boy softly spoke made her happier than she could anticipate.

"I am too."

The silence following was not an uneasy one, for her at least. Just enjoying being near him was enough.

"Yuu..."

"Yes?"

The arms which were wrapped around her felt surprisingly soft, reassuring even.

"I love you." The music prodigy whispered in her ear.

As happy as happy could be, she returned the hug. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, until Takuto's voice pierced through the silence.

"Do you still like playing the piano?"

She only nodded.

"I am going to make sure you can play again. I do not have any need for my talent when I cannot help the one I love."

She had cried before. However, these tears were born out of pure joy.

**Me: Kyaaa~ Kariya, come here. *hugs him***

**Kariya: *sweatdrops* Why me?**

**Me: Tsurugi and Shindou are taken.**

**Kariya: But... there are way more characters...**

**Me: Don't care.**

**Tenma: R&R again, minna!**

**Me: Tenma! Grouphug! *hugs both Tenma and Kariya*  
><strong>

**Shindou: Uhm... Leave a review or suggest a character, I would say. *smiles* **

**Cat-chan out~**


End file.
